


Invictus (podfic)

by frostykate



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Discussion of Death, Gen, Implied Future Character Death, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostykate/pseuds/frostykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Barricade Day 2013. That first night, the Amis draw together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invictus (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldfishtobleroneandamitie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishtobleroneandamitie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831084) by [goldfishtobleroneandamitie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishtobleroneandamitie/pseuds/goldfishtobleroneandamitie). 



> a podfic of goldfishtobleroneandamitie's work of art that always made me cry, so I decided to record it

LISTEN AND DOWNLOAD [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w54k5x6q6t3q8vk/Invictus.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at beesarealiens for more talk about dead French revolutionaries


End file.
